Mother Nature Bless Us This Year
by DementedViper
Summary: AM Slash. After being Santa and The Easter Bunny Arthur comes up with his own revenge and also his amusement. AM Slash Dont like Dont read


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by my **I Want Santa In His Chambers **and** Hop On Mister Easter Bunny** Fics. You do not have to read them first but it might be a good idea lol. You know for amusement sake.

**Warnings: **Slash some humour...uh that's about all I think

* * *

**Mother Nature Bless Us This Year**

Arthur tilted his head blocking out his father's words and suddenly inspiration hit him. Having dressed like Santa and The Easter Bunny Arthur decided that it was time to get his revenge, head just been struggling to find something Merlin wouldn't be able to take in his stride by now Arthur thought he had it. Smirking, he stood.

"Arthur?"

"Forgive me father I have just remembered something of great importance"

"Go" he sighed waving him away and turning back to the nobles. Arthur smiled and rushed out. He stood outside the door and hummed

"Right...what will I need?" he tapped his chin then grinned and ran off leaving the bemused guards to share a look. Arthur grinned as he ran into Gwen knocking her to the floor. "My apologies Guinevere" he said picking her up.

"It is alright...why are you so happy?"

"Oh no reason...however I could do with some help and expertise you can offer me"

"What do you need sire?"

"I'm glad you asked...walk with me?" she tilted her head but took his offered arm and let him walk her away talking to her quietly.

...

"Arthur?"

"Yes! Merlin! My adorable, gorgeous, love?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Why does everyone ask me that? Can I not be happy for once?"

"Yes you can but you seem to be as happy as a new father the day his first son is born" he said then frowned sitting up. He looked down at Arthur "You aren't, are you?"

"No, how could you think such a thing!?!"

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Because I am"

"Have you been at Gaius' potions again? Because you..."

"No Merlin I have not. Now shut up and come here" he pulled Merlin down kissing him deeply and rolling them over as Merlin gave him control.

...

Arthur pouted down at Merlin who was asleep peacefully, curled up to Arthur's body. He had been like that since they fell asleep after...it also annoyed him that he had left the room for over an hour and Merlin had not woken up even though it would have made his plan a bit harder. Sighing unhappily at the fact Merlin was still asleep; Arthur lent down and kissed his boyfriend on the full lips.

"Hmm... Morning"

"Morning princess"

"M'not a girl"

"No you most defiantly are not" he smiled kissing his neck "But you are the girl in the relationship making you the princess"

"Arthur it's too early for this go back to sleep"

"Actually it's time to get up" he bounced out of the bed and Merlin groaned. When Arthur was dressed, he looked back at Merlin who had just washed. Hiding his grin as Merlin looked around with a confused frown Arthur sat and waited for it.

"Arthur?"

"Yes darling?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"I wouldn't know darling," Merlin growled and stormed to Arthur's wardrobe and saw it was bare

"What are you up too?"

"Nothing cutie"

"Arthur"

"Yes Merlin?"

"What have you done with my clothes?"

"Nothing" he smiled

"Then why aren't there any here?"

"There are clothes here Merlin"

"Where?" Arthur pointed to the curtains and Merlin pulled them back and saw a dress

"What is going on?"

"Nothing now get dressed"

"I am not wearing a dress"

"Well it's the only item of clothing in the room that's not being worn except the dress"

"I hate you"

"No you don't" he grinned

"If I wear the dress will you tell me?"

"Yes" grumbling Merlin dressed in the green dress, Arthur grinned stepping up to him, and kissing him then ruffling his hair and stuffing some cloth down the front of the dress then looked over him

"Arthur are you having a brake down or do you just have very perverse fantasies?"

"Hush now" he said pushing Merlin on the bed then putting some slightly heeled shoes on his feet then standing again and eyeing him before nodding

"What is going on?" Merlin sighed as Arthur kissed him happily.

"It's the end of May Merlin"

"And?"

"It's the start of summer tomorrow"

"I still fail to see why I am wearing a dress?"

"Well you look sexy"

"And?"

"And we have summer celebrations"

"Arthur, straight question, straight answer...Why am I wearing a dress?"

"Because you're being Mother Nature silly," he grinned pulling Merlin from his room and down to the courtyard where all the children were with a few adults, including Uther, Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen. "Children, say hello to Mother Nature" Morgana and Gwen, giggled as Uther smirked the children cheered and hugged Merlin who sighed and hugged them back. "Now we have the picnic all ready and set up so say good bye to your parents and lie up so we don't lose any of you." Merlin watched Uther lean close to Gaius

"This is even better then the stocks" the ladies of the court who were also all in green giggled flanking the children with a knight as well

"Mother Nature?" Arthur fluttered his eyelashes getting laughs from the children and held out his arm Merlin glared at him and linked arms with him

"Come along children" he said in a soft effeminate voice and they followed them. Went they got to the clear field all the children ran off to play games as Merlin and Arthur sat watching over them.

"Um Prince Arthur sir?"

"Yes Alia?" he asked the cute familiar girl

"Well um...I noticed Mother Nature didn't have a crown so I made_ her_ this" she, put emphasis on the 'her' showing she knew it was Merlin, held up a daisy chain crown and Merlin bowed his head as Arthur helped her put it on him.

"Thank you it's beautiful" she giggled and hugged Merlin who hugged her back and watched her run off to sit on her own.

"She doesn't have friends?" Arthur asked quietly his arm around Merlin's shoulders

"She doesn't have a family," Merlin said softly leaning into him

"How do you know?"

"Morgana and I feed her, Gwen gave her some of her old clothes, and last winter she was brought to Gaius by three different couples...her parents abandoned her at the gate when she was 3 and she lived on the streets and in the inn helping to clean for her keep"

"No one took her in?"

"No" he sighed then smiled "Let us just have fun ok?" he nodded and let Merlin lean closer "this is nice"

"Even though you are in a dress"

"Hmm I expect a reward"

"I'll see what I can do for you Mother Nature" Merlin chuckled watching a boy shyly go over to alia and drag her off to join the games.

"You best otherwise I don't think Mother Nature will bless you this year" Arthur smiled and slyly stole a kiss without being seen.

* * *

Tell me what you think? and requests? i have one more idea so far can anyone guess it?


End file.
